Going Back to Charming
by MeganRosey123
Summary: What do you do when your father asks you to go back to the family and help out? Well I didn't have anything worth keeping me away so I went and well being one of the First 9's daughters things got interesting. Dad needed help running his business and he wanted his legacy to do it, and well things got even more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew it would end like this; with his heart in my hands and my own half way out of the door. He thought he knew me, knew who I was and wanted to be. But he only knew what I let him find out and it wasn't much. So I wasn't all that shocked that Cameron was standing there, open-mouthed, staring at me in shock. I kept my eyes on his hands though, they always gave him away. They were loose and dangling at his sides, but after a minute they clenched. I guess what I said finally sunk in.

"You can't just fucking leave"

I sighed and decided to wait out his reaction, I already had all my shit packed and my truck was waiting for me.

"I'm going back to my family Cam, I want to go home"

"This is home, I'm your home."

See that's the thing with Cameron, he was possessive and more than a little obsessive. He wanted me, all the time, to himself and only him. He didn't understand why I didn't want him like that and at first I honestly didn't mind his ways. It gave me the attention I had always wanted so desperately, that I never got in my youth. But now, two years later, I was sick of it and him. So when my dad had written and said he wanted me to move back to the family and help out, I didn't need much motive to agree.

"No Cam, my dad needs me. I'll call ok?" I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and headed toward the door.

He reached out as I passed and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him. He took hold of my chin and tugged me closer to him. I tried pull away but he had a good grip and I knew that he wasn't going to just let me leave and I really wasn't in the mood to fight with him.

"Listen to me. You are not leaving me." he said each word clipped and precise

"Don't do this Cam"

He didn't listen and when he started yelling about how much of a slut I was and how he owned me, I snapped. I started screeching right back at him, telling exactly how pathetic he was and how much I hated him. He struck out first, like in all our fights he hit my square in the jaw. After the initial shock of the hit wore off, I lunged at him and we fell back into our old routine. Cameron had hit me the first time into a year of us dating, right after we moved in together. But to his surprise and mine, I hit back and we would fight, breaking things and hurting each other.

That's how we would go, we'd love each other and everything was good and then he'd get jealous or mad and we'd yell and then there would be violence. Broken ribs, and cuts on both our parts, a knife wound on him, and black bruises for me. We were like exposed wires that kept going at each other. Most of the time, if we could move, the make up sex was fantastic, it was rough and fast, I knew that's what he was expecting from me, to get me angry and then fuck me. But not this time, I was finally done. So when I figured this out I stopped fighting and let him kiss me and back me up against the kitchen counter of the crappy apartment.

"See baby? See how good we can be?" he was kissing my neck now and I brought one hand up to his neck and held tight.

With the other hand I grabbed an empty bottle of Jack and smashed into the back of his head. He fell to the floor, holding his head and groaning. I crouched down to his level.

"Stay away Cam, or I'll kill you next time"

With that said I stood, wiped the blood from my hands on my pants and retrieved my bag from the living room. My heavy boots made a ruckus on the gravel of the driveway as I made my way to my truck, my baby - a black Ford F-150 Harley-Davidson. After settling in and checking the damage Cam had done I took off, heading for the highway that would take me home. Because after ten years of being gone I was finally Going Back to Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Charming looked the same, but there was something off, this place wasn't so serene anymore. I could feel it in the air, tension was surrounding the people walking and when they saw my big black Harley truck they looked away. What had gone down here? The last time I checked, the townsfolk loved the Sons. I had grown up outside of Charming, on the outskirts because daddy had put mom and me up in one of his houses. A whore house, but at least we had a house.

Dad had a name in the club, a name that was, in retrospect, the reason I was the way I was. Lenny "the pimp" Janowitz, was incarcerated the year I was born and even though he wasn't physically there for me he made sure that ma and me were looked after, and that we had everything I would need. But after twelve years ma bailed and a year later got herself killed in a hit gone wrong. There was no retaliation, Daddy asked if I wanted vengeance I said no, she walked out on me she didn't deserve it. Of course I hadn't honestly talked to my dad until I was about nineteen when he got his visitation rights.

Even then I couldn't always make the trip out to Stockton, but when he got real sick I made sure his lawyer got him good care. After staying with SOA's Queen for two years she agreed to let me move. But only if I moved to a state with some Sons in it. So I opted for Arizona, it was close enough to my dad and close to the club. A widowed old lady took me in, when her old man had died she stayed close to the club but never had kids so she looked after me until I got emancipated at 16. Making the next part short I moved to New York when I got accepted into a music school and of course got an apartment close to the New York charter's clubhouse.

I had made it my mission to stay on the sidelines of club business Simply because I didn't want to die. If the enemies of the Sons knew I was a First's daughter, I'd be a huge target and dad seemed to understand. He gave me as much freedom as he could and I never rebelled against the rules laid out for me. Until I met Cameron. I was 22 living in Washington when we met and 23 when we moved in together, I stopped making such an effort to check in with the club and I strayed a little further. But I kept my ear out.

They kept losing members and getting married and having Sons turn rat. I had been there for the funerals, standing in the back and only noticed by the Queen. Piney's and Opie's had been the hardest but I stood my ground, paid my respects and went back to where I was staying. The only thing I didn't go back to Charming for was the weddings, especially when Jax married a croweater, they did not need to think that they could promote up to old lady status but hell guess the bitch did, I'd also heard that he married the broad who bailed too. Boy didn't have any sense but seems Tara smartened up and stayed put.

Gemma had stayed a constant in my life, we'd talk on the phone at least once a month and she'd keep me updated with Dad's business and I'd lie to her about how great my relationship was going, I knew if she found out Cameron and me beat the shit out of each other I'd wake up to an apartment full of Sons and Cam dead. She had always asked why I kept moving from state to state and I never really told her, but I had her blessing so long as I stayed in Son states. Most of the time when I moved only one or two patched members knew who and where I was. These members were always older, loyal sons that dad trusted.

For the most part the only people who knew of me were the mother charter's older members and about six others, other than that no one knew Lenny "the Pimp" had a daughter he'd left all his money to. When I turned eighteen my dad's lawyer had informed me that I owned several strip clubs and a ranch out in the middle of the desert. I let him run things until I could personally speak with my dad. When he got visiting rights again I went to see him and he told me that he had left it all to me so I was cared for and that the club wouldn't take it over. There were three rules: give the club the help they need, stay anonymous as long as I possibly could and don't ever go to any business deal with less than three weapons on me. Until now I had kept my face off the radar of the business.

But apparently daddy wanted me to help the club with something, I wasn't sure exactly what but I was about to find out. Pulling up to the garage I slipped my sunglasses up into my hair and pulled into a parking spot. I didn't get out right away or shut off my engine which of course got me weird glaces. Teller-Morrow stood proud and red and in the office I saw the blinds move and knew Gemma or whoever was behind would be coming to investigate. I lit a cigarette and told myself I'd quit again tomorrow.

I took a deep drag and decided it was now or never. Coming home to Charming after ten years of being gone wasn't exactly how I wanted it but hell it was how it had to be. I switched off the truck, replaced my sunglasses and made my way toward the office when I heard a shout. Turning I saw Jax walking toward me wiping his hands on a grease rag.

"Charlee?" Jak turned to his mother's voice

Gemma was standing behind him with her hand blocking the sun, trying to get a better look at me.

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

I lifted my lip in a smile and flicked the butt of the cigarette "I got into a fight with an iron fist"

"Well, I hope to hell Iron man got his dick cut off"

***I own only my OG character


	3. Chapter 3

"Hell lass, what'd you get in a fight with?"

I smiled at the Scottish voice but didn't answer as he worked over me. I hadn't known it at the time but Cam had done some pretty decent damage to me this round. I had only worried over getting back here, and so I popped a few pain pills and ignored the pain for the most part. My hands were stiff and the rings that never came off of my fingers were bloody and the feather one had something thick stuck in it.

"By the look of her hands, I'd say she fought back" That came from a large man, Bobby, if I remember right.

"So did your guy do this?" Gemma was smoking a cigarette and standing over both me and Chibs

I only nodded but I heard a few of the guys, who'd gave into curiosity and followed us into the clubhouse, grumble.

"Where is he?"

I didn't look at Jax when he asked, I just kept my eyes on Chibs, well his forearm as he stitched the cut on my hairline. He'd said that the Doc would've done a better job but she was working.

"Charlee" Jax snapped and I glared at him and he was standing there in a muscle shirt and coveralls tied at his waist. "Where is he?"

"I left him on our kitchen floor" I grumbled and swore when Chibs dabbed something on the cut.

"Stab him?" Gemma was sitting now, at my side and poured me a shot.

"No" I shook my head and winked at her "Hit him over the head with a Jack bottle."

She laughed and asked is he was alive

"When I left he was breathing" I shrugged

"There's a boot size bruise on your ribs" Tig poked it and I swung out almost clipping him in the jaw but he leaned back just in time. The small shirt I had thrown on exposed my stomach and only covered my tits but I hadn't thought of that when I put it on.

"And poking seemed like the thing to do?" I snarled out

"Well, yeah" he shrugged

I just rolled my eyes and fought the urge to yell at him. Instead I focused on my surroundings, the clubhouse didn't look all that different. The bar, the pool table, and the photos. It reminded me of my youth and took me back to the time I lived with Gemma. I had been so young and so in fucking love with the club. Then shit turned and I took off, no one, not even Gem, knew the real reason I left. I just said I was ready to move on and when Dad sanctioned it I was gone.

"Why are you here Charlee?"

I looked at Gemma and smiled, Jax raised a brow waiting for my answer

"Lenny sent me, said I needed some time with my family"

Gemma didn't look like she believed me but my dad said there was only one person who knew the real reason I was here. Jax was playing off like it was a surprise, but he knew that I was a solution to a couple of problems the club's been having. The new king just didn't like to admit that getting help from a First Nine's daughter was the club's last resort. They needed a cash flow, and a female they could trust and use in dangerous positions. Seeing as I have no children or an old man, and I'm the owner to several very lucrative businesses I made sense.

"Well," she sighed "there's room for you at my place."

I held in my grimace and reminded myself that I wouldn't have to go back there.

"No thanks Gem, one of my houses are close enough and I need to look over some of the books there anyway"

"You're gonna stay at a whorehouse" she deadpanned and I couldn't help but laugh

"It's my whorehouse"

"There yah go doll all finished"

"Thank you Chibs"

I rolled my neck and relished the crack that relieved some tension.

"So where the hell can a girl get a drink around here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever had the hair on the back of your neck stand on edge? Sometimes it happens when there's some sort of impending doom but for me it happens when I'm being watched. But being the daughter of a First Nine, I've always been watched. Whether it be from far, or right up in my face.

The sons that knew about me always tried to keep me on their radar, and until Cameron I didn't hide from it. But when I dropped off that radar and only let them keep tabs on me when it was convenient I got used to not having to ignore the feeling of being watched.

So sitting at the bar with the entire clubhouse full of the mother's charters members put my nerves on edge. I was facing the bar, nursing a beer after a few shots and I could feel the eyes on me. Gemma had went back to the office and Jax followed her out.

Redwood Original. Being here in Charming, in the heart of SAMCRO made an ache pound right under my heart, granted I had never seen my father outside of the walls of a prison. But being here in the same place he was at my age made me miss him something fierce. I knew that a club like this could tear you apart, take all the good things outside of the Son's and destroy them.

Being a child of a member usually blowed big ones. Having to always wonder who was leaving and if they'd come home. Learning who to trust and learning to hide your hate and resentment. I had thought when I was younger that I had no chance. I was a product of an outlaw and a whore, I thought I would be no better.

Then I got the fuck out. It took some lying and secrecy but I got out of Charming, and that in itself was harder than running form the fucking CIA. I went on a scholarship to a music school and found a way to escape. But for some unknown reason I couldn't shake the feeling I was leaving behind my family, because I was. For all the faults in the Sons of Anarchy, they were my family.

Gemma taught me to cook and how to keep my spine straight. Jax and Opie had taught me to shoot and fight with the best of them and the few others taught me about who I was and how much I could overcome. Though I strayed farther and farther I knew I'd always come back. Knew I had no choice because I was a SOA daughter and that was the strongest bond I've ever known.

But being here again, even all these years later was like ripping open all my old wounds. Wounds I had stitched up with one other person's help. Though they never knew why I had to do all that healing, they coaxed me out of my shell, and taught me what it was to have peace.

"Charlee" I turned my head to Jax's voice and saw him motion to the chapel

I lifted my beer in understanding and as he walked through the doors I chugged the last of it. Leaving it behind I lifted to my feet and made the walk to the chapel. The sons sitting around were looking at me curiously, after all to most of them I'm a nobody. How I wish they were right.

Well the chapel table still stood like a weathered old woman, who'd seen too much bad and not enough good but still wouldn't give up. I let the doors close and smiled when I saw him sitting at the head of the table, one hand on the wood.

"Wow, that's a sight" I smiled "You look good there Jax"

"Well it comes with good benefits" he smirked

"Oh yeah?" I sat at a chair he gestured to, "and what's that? Booze and pussy?"

"Family"

"Ahh so serious Jax it is"

I sighed and leaned back into the chair, though I would never be stupid enough to allow myself to get comfy.

"Did he say why we needed you?" Jax asked lighting a cigarette and offering me one

"He never really tells me shit" I inhaled as I lit "He said to head back to charming and remember the rules" I shrugged "I know whatever it is, is bad enough that I'm the best option and the safest."

"unfortunately you are, we need someone to dig into something delicate"


End file.
